Entre Dos Mundos
by Hisame Sysyeh
Summary: Dos jóvenes de mundos completamente diferentes, se encuentran envueltos en sentimientos totalmente prohibidos. Un vampiro y un humano ¿podrán superar las barreras que se les presenten? OoC, Au, contiene Lemoon Armin x Sucrette
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente de ChiNoMiKo y Beemov, solo los uso con el fin de entretener.**

Aclaraciones:

Puede contener OoC

La historia se lleva a cabo en un Universo Alterno

También puede contener Lemoon

Es un fic de Armin x Sucrette

*…* Pensamientos

_**Entre Dos Mundos**_

Capitulo 1: Encuentros

-Está ropa no me gusta es horrible! mañana mismo vamos al centro comercial y compraremos más-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-¿Qué no ves que no va contigo?-

*-aquí va de nuevo-*

-a ti te va más un estilo...-

Salió de la habitación dejando a su hermano hablando solo, no era feo pero sí un poco descuidado y seguro que sí no fuera por su hermano, nadie se le acercaba y sabía, incluso cierta parte de él le agradecía a su hermano, y aun así no entendía el porqué él le daba tanta importancia a la ropa, y tampoco necesita entenderlo, esa era una de sus últimas preocupaciones, lo primordial estaba en su mundo gamer del cual ni Dios lo sacaba.

Se dirigía a la tienda de electrónica a comprar un accesorio nuevo necesario para poder jugar más cómodamente, rondaban las siete de la noche al momento de entrar en la tienda y al salir eran aproximadamente una hora y media más tarde, entre los estantes, las comparaciones y la fila se le fue el tiempo, ese tipo de compraras en verdad le interesaba y volver pronto tampoco era su prioridad seguramente Alexy seguiría intentando convencerte de preocuparse más por su aspecto, así que tomó su tiempo dentro.

Caminaba sin rumbo, mirando fijamente las puntas de sus zapatos, saltando charcos y esquivando autos y preguntándose el por qué de su vida monótona, intentando quizá con eso cambiarla un poco, una especie de vacío que ni matando todos los zombis o alienes se podría llenar. Sintió un leve dolor en el cuello y la espalda, su cuerpo rogaba el cambiar de posición, alzó la vista y contempló la luna y un cielo maravillosamente despejado

*-¿Cuándo se llegó la noche? sí no llego pronto Alexy me matara-*

Decidió tomar un atajo, pasando por un parque donde la luz nocturna y un faro alumbraban el solitario camino, sólo en una banca se encontraba sentado un individuo encapuchado, no se le veía la cara pero se notaba claramente que miraba al suelo. Apresuró el paso para evitar ladrones o algún loco que rondara el lugar,

Escuchaba sus propios pasos rápidos, algunos perros ladrándole a los gatos y una que otra patrulla, parecía una noche normal, o eso creía, fue entonces cuando un ruido extraño se hizo presente, el crujir de las hojas secas de otoño, intentó correr pero alguien le tomó el brazo impidiendo avanzar y pudo oír una leve risa

-niño dime ¿te doy miedo?-

Era una voz varonil, ronca y burlona, pudo por unos instantes verlo, vestía de negro, usaba sombrero y usaba guantes, ese vestuario intimidaba tanto que el miedo se apoderó de él, ¿sería acaso su ultimo día?, aun le faltaban cosas por hacer, hablar con sus amigos de lo mucho que los apreciaba, a Alexy que lo adoraba aun con sus locas ideas de moda, simplemente era demasiado joven para que su existencia acabara en una noche, sin previo aviso y lo peor en manos de un maleante, aquel hombre sacó un arma de su bolsillo y la apuntó al estómago del ojiazul, quién no respondió ni siquiera un gesto aunque estaba más que claro que si temía

-niño, niño, niño cómo es que un chico tan hermoso está aquí solito-

Le tomó de la cara y lamió su mejilla

-Qué te parece sí vamos a un lugar más privado uhm?-

Ya no soportaba esa situación, simplemente era repugnante, intentó correr pero sintió presión en el lugar donde apuntaba el arma.

-Déjame probar tus labios-

Dijo aquel hombre

-No! por favor-

Bajando el arma intentó abrazarlo pero el moreno se zafó, comenzaron a forcejear.

El chico cayó al piso y el acosador salió volando hacia un árbol dejándole inconsciente

*-alguien golpeó a ese asqueroso tipo-*

El moreno estaba atónito, al alzar la mirada encontró a la persona encapuchada que vio en la banca momentos antes, luego desapareció sin siquiera darle tiempo al chico de agradecer.

Llegó a su casa corriendo y se encerró tratando de olvidar aquella amarga experiencia.

La cena le había parecido repugnante, como comer papel, sin sabor, sin olor, sin gracia y aun así era necesario para poder seguir con esa maldita vida, harta de darle vueltas a aquellos asuntos legales, abandonó su casa con la esperanza de olvidar el sabor amargo de su comida.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo por las oscuras calles de la ciudad hasta que percibió un aroma particularmente exquisito, diferente, entré las fragancias celestiales probablemente la más deliciosa, suave, dulce y atrevida. Provenía de un humano sin lugar a dudas era hombre, delgado, alto y con piel blanca, todo esto lo supo con su agudo sentido del olfato. Se acercaba peligrosamente, sin sospechar que su presencia era un martirio para la joven chica quien no sabía sí podría contenerse.

La esencia del joven la hiso tambalear y caer en una banca cercana, se aproximaba más y más y más, era un infierno, anhelaba saborear aquel néctar prohibido que poseía aquel moreno, evitando cometer alguna estupidez cubrió su rostro con su capa y espero a que pasara

Observó cuidadosamente su próxima presa, esperando claro que nadie más la tomara antes que ella, metros más adelante tomaron por sorpresa al chico, haciendo que la sangre fluyera rápidamente dentro de él, volviéndole aun más exquisito, se acercó a golpear al humano que osaba tocar a aquel celestial moreno.

No le mató aunque ganas le sobraban, prefería evitar a la corte, no se arriesgaría y tampoco a su nueva cena por algo tan ridículo, sin embargo si permanecía ahí le bebería sin piedad y con todo el autocontrol que poseía se fue rápidamente de vuelta su casa

Gracias por su Atención, su opinión es muy importante

Hisame


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente de ChiNoMiKo y Beemov, solo los uso con el fin de entretener.**

Aclaraciones:

Puede contener OoC

La historia se lleva a cabo en un Universo Alterno

También puede contener Lemoon

Es un fic de Armin x Sucrette

*…* Pensamientos

Capitulo 2: Sensaciones…

Todos a su alrededor lo notaron distante y no como normalmente estaría, incluso con su propio mundo se encontraba alejado y lo peor es que nadie, ni su hermano sabía el porqué, la razón era simple, él prefería no contarlo para no preocuparlos, sonaba totalmente estúpido que no tuviese la sufriente confianza, pero tenía miedo de que se pudiesen burlar o lo tomaran como un loco.

-Hola Alex-

-Hola Melody-

-¿Sigues preocupado por Armin?-

-Sí, su actitud ha cambiado radicalmente, evita a todos y no habla mucho, le he preguntado que ocurre pero sólo sonríe falsamente y dice que está todo bien, nos hemos distanciado un poco-

-Oh! no pensé que fuera tan grave... escucha hoy haremos una reunión en mi casa, vendrán todos, puedes pedirle que nos acompañe-

-Gracias Melody, se lo diré-

-A nosotros también nos preocupa por favor haz lo posible por llevarlo-

~~~~~O~~~~~

- Conoce muy bien las reglas, sabe de memoria todos las sanciones y aún así ¡se atreve a romperlas!-

Su padre, un hombre alto y de cabello castaño, símbolo de madurez, elegido siglos atrás como el gobernante de las criaturas nocturnas y demonios le hablaba muy seriamente sobre las órdenes que debía acatar.

-Debe limitarse a devorar humanos, no entrometerse en sus asuntos y menos ahora que se ha establecido el dichoso tratado de paz-

-Lo lamento padre-

-No quiero que se vuelva a repetir, eso podría traer demasiados conflictos y quitarnos los beneficios que nos quedan ahora puede retirarse-

-Gracias señor-

Hizo una reverencia para después salir del gran salón. La llamada de atención no se debía a haber mantenido contacto con humanos, tampoco por ayudar a uno sino a golpear a un humano con suficiente fuerza para dejarlo inconsciente. Desde unas décadas atrás se les prohibía a los vampiros o algún otro demonio atacar humanos, ya que la población de híbridos comenzó a ascender a algunos padres demonios les preocupaba el bienestar de sus descendientes por lo que implantaron leyes que todo ser no humano debía acatar y así resguardar la seguridad de aquellas criaturas, en el caso de la familia real, siendo vampiros, se decidió dejarles beber sangre humana sólo una vez por mes y con la condición de no matar a sus víctimas.

Prefería un millón de reclamos, juicios o cualquier otra acusación o castigo a haber dejado que aquel insignificante humano, arruinara aquel celestial joven.

~~~~~O~~~~~

Lo había derribado de un sólo golpe aunque a simple vista parecía más bajo que él, mediría aproximadamente un metro sesenta y el agresor como uno ochenta o más, sin contar que también lucía mucho más débil.

*-¿Cómo le habría hecho?-*

-Hey Armin, vístete-

-¿Acaso estoy desnudo?-

-Bueno prepárate para salir-

-¿Para qué?-

-Vamos a ir a casa de Melody-

-No quiero-

-No te pregunté si querías-

La manera en que gritó Alexy dejó perplejo a su hermano, en toda su vida era la primera vez que le veía tan estresado, mentiría si dijera que no le asustó la reciente actitud de su hermano, así que no discutió más y fue a alistarse.

~~~~~O~~~~~

Llevaba un vestido que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, el cabello suelto perfumado ligeramente, estaba lista para salir a por su próxima presa. Caminando sola, pisadas repletas de seguridad, atrayendo las miradas de los pocos presentes, en busca de esa presa digna de ser saboreada por una princesa, especialmente jóvenes inmaduros e inexpertos serían su platillo favorito, la inocencia y el miedo mostrados en sus hermosos rostros era lo que más disfrutaba ella. Durante décadas practicó las reglas básicas de seducción y llevarlas a cabo era fácil cuando se poseía una belleza extraordinaria pulida en siglos de oscuridad. Gozaba tener un privilegioso olfato, podía saber que justo esa noche él no estaba en la seguridad de su hogar, eso facilitaría la caza.

~~~~~O~~~~~

-No hace más que mirar el reloj, mirar la ventana y volver a mirar el reloj-

-¿Qué haremos?-

-Quizá necesite hablar con alguien-

- Ya todos lo inventamos-

-¡Esperen! se mueve-

-Viene para acá actúen normales-

Con desgano se acercó a sus compañeros, sabía que hablaban de él y ya estaba harto, ¿no podían comprender que quería estar sólo?

-Hey ¿qué pasa?-

Pensó que sí hablaba con ellos un rato se calmarían y lo dejaría en paz, con suerte iría a casa temprano.

-Hola Armin que bien te vez-

-Gracias Peggy tú también te vez bien-

-Disfrutas la fiesta?-

-ah? oh sí... Melody podrías indicarme donde está el baño-

-Por el pasillo, la puerta a la izquierda-

-gracias-

Fue una salida muy fácil y rápida, la mejor que se le pudo ocurrir para escapar de ese incómodo momento. Se sentó en el frío piso y recargó su espalda en la pared y cerró los ojos

*-No tengo nada de qué hablar con ellos, sonará ridículo pero es verdad, por ahora sólo puedo pensar en la noche pasada, sin embargo… quizá podría contarle a alguien… Alexy no aún no me siento listo, Peggy no, lo puede usar en mi contra, Melody parece comprensiva, pero podría tomarlo mal a ella tampoco, Nathaniel bueno no, Violeta no, casi no hablamos. ¡tsk! ¡No sé qué hacer! ¿Soy yo o acaso hace calor aquí?-*

Dio un suspiro, se puso de pie y abrió la ventana, al hacerlo vio la luna llena en lo alto del cielo y a una persona pasado por la calle, entonces un impulso creció dentro de él.

~~~~~O~~~~~

*-Pasó como rayo tirando todo, ni siquiera volteó a decirme a donde iba, ni siquiera volteó a verme, corrió a la puerta y salió como sí hubiese olvidado algo importante-*

-Alexy, ¿a dónde va Armin?-

-N...no lo sé...-

-Debemos ir a buscarlo, la noche es peligrosa pare él-

~~~~~O~~~~~

-Hola-

-Hola-

-Así que... eres una chica-

-Eso parece-

-¿Eres quién me ha salvado la noche pasada?-

-Así es…-

Dio un breve suspiro y procedió a sentarse a un lado de ella, en la banca donde la vio por primera vez.

-Quiero saber por qué lo hiciste-

-En realidad no puedo permitir un abuso-

Sentía extraño estar ahí con ella, no sólo por el hecho de que ahora sabía que su salvador era en realidad femenina y que también era demasiado fría, sus respuestas eran simples y cortantes. Mientras algunas dudas se descartaban otras aun más grandes surgían como ¿Quién diablos era?

Ella por su parte trataba de controlar aquellos impulsos primitivos y egoistas que intentaban brotar de su ser, quería sangrarlo para poder beber de él, pero también quería disfrutar completamente esa noche, quería tocarlo, acariciarlo y llenarse de placer.

-Gracias-

-...-

-Pero... ¿qué hace una chica como tú, aquí, en el parque tan tarde?-

-Me gusta este lugar y aquí puedo comer muy bien-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Es un lugar tranquilo y normalmente vacío, así que nadie molesta, nadie me teme y es el lugar favorito de los jóvenes para pasear...-

Apenas comenzaba con sus tácticas de seducción, su voz ahora sonaba más suave y dulce, relajada y cálida, él veía sus labios moverse sin comprender sus palabras y con un creciente impulso por querer besarla.

Cada vez más cerca, posó una mano sobre la fría mano de la joven y la acarició con ternura, como si intentase compartir el calor que por dentro tenía, con la otra tomo muy ligeramente por la cintura. Todo estaba funcionando perfectamente, podría decir que ya era suyo pero no fue así.

-Armin!-

Escuchó su nombre y vio a su hermano acercarse con una chica

-¡ahí está! en la banca-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Qué ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás demente? Qué te pasa a ti, por qué sales así sin decirme nada, ¡me preocupé!-

-lo siento...-

-No, no lo sientes, estas muy raro últimamente y no me quieres decir por qué-

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, con los reproches de Alexy y nada fluía por su mente, un instante eterno, donde no hacía más que mirar a la Castaña acompañante y a su hermano.

-Vámonos, estoy segura qué tendrán tiempo para hablar después, aquí es muy inseguro-

-Esperen debo...-

Volteó a todas partes y no la encontró, de nuevo desapareció.

-No nada vámonos-

La deliciosa presa se alejaba y no iba sola, la aparición repentina de aquellas personas arruinó por completo su cena, ¿Qué haría, esperar todo un mes y correr el riego de que algún otro se comiera ese delicioso bocadillo? No eso era muy arriesgado.

*-Lo vigilaré de cerca, él será completamente mío-*

Gracias por leer

Por favor siéntanse libres de comentar

_Hisame_


End file.
